A Christmas To Remember
by SiceAndNineMOTHERFUCKERS
Summary: Sice thought it would just be an ordinary Christmas, but little does she know a simple game of truth and dare would change EVERYTHING!


**Sice's point of view**

It was Christmas eve day and all class zero where getting ready for Christmas. Seven and I were out buying Queen's present at a local sex shop in the city. "Sice let's get her this" Seven said holding up a pair of hooker boots. "Nah, it's too simple" I said then I glanced up at a shelf it was the perfect gift to piss Queen off. I quickly paid for the gift and pulled Seven out of the store.

As we finally arrived back to the school I saw Nine and Machina walking down the hall I blushed alil when I saw Nine I always liked him he just never noticed. "Hey look who it is" I said nudging Seven because I knew she had a thing for Machina. "Shut up!" she said getting all frustrated. Then I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their shoulder... it was Nine... "You Bastard put me down!" I screamed kicking my legs and swinging my arms.

**Nines Point of View**

I laughed at Sice as she threw a fit and I started to walk to leave Seven and Machina alone. "Where are you taking me!" Sice said crossing her arms. "Can you at least ask nicely" I said. "No!" Sice yelled kicking her legs again. "I'm taking you to the guys dorm, now shut up" I said laughing .

We finally got to the dorm and I knocked on the door Jack answered. "Oh good you got her" Jack said jumping up and down when I walked in. I put Sice down. She gave me a pissed off look I gave her a charming smile and realized her pissed off face kind of lightened up.

**Sice's Point of View**

I felt my face get red when Nine smiled at me but I tried not to show it. "What do you idiots' want?" I said sitting down on the couch Nine sat down next to me flipping his hair away from his face. "We need help with gift wrapping" Jack said holding up presents. "Are those condoms?" I asked studying one of the gifts... "Merry Christmas!" Nine said smirking at me. I smacked him across the face as Jack gave me a puppy dog face. "Fine I'll help..." I said sitting down on the floor with them.

About a half hour passed and we were finally done with gift wrapping we went down in class zero's lobby where the rest of the students were playing truth or dare except Deuce who was making ornaments for the school tree. Nine, Jack, and I joined the game "Sice I dare you to break one of Deuce's ornaments!" Jack said with a smirk. "No its Deuce! she'll cry!" I said. "Come on!" Nine said poking me in the side. "Fine Fine..." I said getting up waling over by Deuce. "Hey Deuce can I see that" I said ripping the ornament out of her hand and crushing it in my dropping the broken pieces on the floor. "OH MY GOD! SICE YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Deuce said forgetting I just broke one of her ornaments. I looked down at my hand to see a tiny scratch "...Deuce I'm fine!" I said. "No you not! Let's go find a nurse" Deuce said pulling me out of the room.

**Nine's Point of View**

"Look at the love birds!" I said looking at Seven and Machina holding hands. Seven glared at me and hit the back of my head as they joined the circle and she sat on Machina's lap. Nine's turn Ace said looking at me. "Nine I dare you to kiss Queen." Ace continued. "Why would I kiss Queen when I like Sic-" I said stopping myself from saying Sice's name as she walked in leaning up against the wall. " ...I think you should finish your sentence Nine!" Seven said smirking. I looked up at Sice and then turned to the group. "Like I was saying why would I kiss Queen when I like Sice." I said. Sice just looked at me shocked I got up and walked over by her I gently grabbed her hand "Sice, I love you and I always have" I said pulling her close and kissed her I could hear the girls aweing in the background.

**Sice's Point of View**

I smiled and kissed Nine back "AW! How cute!" i could hear Seven say as I turned to her "Shutttttttttt upppppppppp!" I said laughing. "Hey! Guys we gotta put the star on!" Deuce said holding it. "But we don't have a later!" Queen said. "We'll make one Nine!" said smirking "HUMAN LADDER!" Seven said laughing.

We all went over to the tree it was Machina, Nine, Jack, Ace, Cinque, Rem, Me, and Seven on each other's shoulders. "That's not a good idea." Queen said watching all of us as Deuce climbed up all of us. Right when Deuce was about to put the star on we saw a flash and lost our balance. "Told you it would be dangerous." Queen said holding a camera as the rest of us moaned in pain. Nine grabbed my hands and pulled me up we all made our way back to our dorms except me and Seven we couldn't sleep so we went to the guys dorm and Nine and Machina answered the door I laid on the couch with Nine and put my head on his chest . Machina and Seven went to Machina's room and I slowly fell asleep.

**Nine's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning to hear Deuce's voice yelling "Its Christmas!" She said pulling Me and Sice to lobby handing us gifts. "Queen you go first!" Seven said as Sice smirked. Queen opened up a big box and pulled out a dildo. "What the hell is this!/" she said throwing at Sice and Seven as the rest of us laughed. "Merry Christmas!" Sice and Seven said both tackling her.

The End

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it! if not oh well ;D<p>

**BTW**

The paring of Machina and Seven is dedicated to my wonderful friend Quinn:)


End file.
